


Karlnapity to the rescue

by quackityswhore



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Karlnapity, M/M, Ranboo needs a hug, Sad Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), enderwalking, karlnapity > Phil as fathers, karlnapity adopts ranboo, phil is a bad father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:14:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quackityswhore/pseuds/quackityswhore
Summary: After enderwalking, Karl finds Ranboo passed out in a field. They learn of his abilities and how horrible of a father Phil is.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 2
Kudos: 183





	Karlnapity to the rescue

This is not what Karl had planned for the day.

Karl set out for what was left of L’manberg from Kinoko Kingdom when he swore, he saw someone laying in the snow, maybe 200 yards from him. Karl couldn’t leave someone in danger.

He approached with caution, as he neared, he could see it was a tall lanky figure. 

It was Ranboo. 

“Ranboo!” Karl yelled as he approached the young enderman boy. 

He was lying face down in the snow. 

Karl pushed him over onto his back. He breathed a sigh of relief when he realized he was breathing, but definitely unconscious. 

“Ranboo. Ranboo! Wake up!” Karl said as he shook him slightly. No response. He didn’t appear to be injured, but more like he was in a very deep sleep. 

Karl couldn’t leave him there. He reached for his communicator and messaged Sapnap and Quackity.

“guys, I found ranboo laying in the snow unconscious, he may be injured. Can you come help me bring him back to the house, I want to make sure he is okay.” He said and attached his coordinates. 

Both of them appeared moments later.

“What the hell happened?” Quackity asked first.

“I have no idea, I noticed him from over there and I haven’t been able to wake him. He doesn’t seem to have any injuries on the outside but that doesn’t mean he isn’t bleeding internally or something.” Karl said as he motioned to where he came from.

“Let’s get him back to the house, warm him up at the very least.” Sapnap said as he picked up the young boy. 

They began walking back to the house.

“Who is looking after him? Isn’t he one of Phil’s boys?” Quackity asked.

“I think so, you would think he would have noticed that Ranboo was missing.” 

They quickly return to Kinoko Kingdom and brought Ranboo into the house. Sapnap headed for the stairs.

“I’m going to put him in our bed, can one of you grab some healing potions and maybe make some hot chocolate? This kid is freezing cold.” Quackity and Karl nodded quickly, Karl heading to the kitchen for the hot chocolate and Quackity heading for the basement for potions. 

Sapnap pulled back the blankets on the bed and gently placed Ranboo down. He pulled back some of the kid’s clothes to confirm he had no visible injuries. He checked his pulse, and it was fairly normal. 

None of them knew Ranboo that well but they knew he was a good kid. He was always willing to help people and always seemed to choose the good side. 

Quackity and Karl appeared beside Sapnap. Placing the potions and hot chocolate on the table next to the bed. 

“So? What do we do with him?” Quackity asked. 

“Well, we will leave him here until he wakes up and we can find out why he was all the way out here alone.” Sapnap says.

“I’ll go call Phil and ask when he saw Ranboo last and see if we can get a time frame for how long he’s been out here.” Karl says. 

Sapnap nods as Karl leaves the room.

He sits down on the end of the bed, monitoring Ranboo for any change in his breathing or any movement. 

“Should we be afraid of him?” Quackity asks. 

“I don’t think he has a dangerous bone in his body. He’s always been super helpful to everyone here and I think he’d bend over backwards for anyone. Plus, he’s just a kid.” Sapnap replied.

“A kid? Sap the “kid” is 7 feet tall.” He says.

“Height means nothing Quackity, if we based everything on height, you’d be forever 12 years old.” Sapnap jabs, doubling over laughing.

“Hey! That’s not funny!” Quackity fake pouts, crossing his arms.

Sapnap finishes laughing as Karl re-enters the room, fuming. 

“Karl? What’s wrong?”

Karl takes a deep breath, “One, Phil didn’t even notice he was missing” 

“What?!” Sapnap interrupts. 

“hold on it gets worse, he last recalls seeing Ranboo 5 days ago” Karl says, rubbing his face.

“What the actual fuck is wrong with Phil?” Quackity states. 

“This is his child, and he didn’t even know he was missing and in danger. Did he even care that Ranboo was hurt?” Sapnap said, slight smoke coming out of his ears.

“Nope, not even a bit. He told me that he’s our problem.” Karl said.

Sapnap took a deep breath to calm himself before he set off into a murderous rage. That will have to wait, Ranboo’s health comes first. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Sapnap said. 

“I’ll help” Quackity replied. 

Just then, Ranboo began to stir. 

“Ranboo?” Karl said as he approached the bed.

Ranboo jumped slightly, eyes wide with fear. 

“Ranboo, it’s Karl, we aren’t going to hurt you. We found out in the middle of nowhere. You are in Kinoko Kingdom at our house.” He states calmly, not wanting to startle the poor boy anymore.

Ranboo rubbed his eyes. 

“Ranboo, why were you all the way out here? You are so far from home.” Sapnap asked. 

Ranboo laid silently for a moment then he sat up against the headboard. 

“I’m not positive but I’m pretty sure I know why but I fear you will kill me if you find out.” The kid says, trying not to cry. 

“Ranboo, I know you don’t know us well but unless you were set out on killing us, we won’t hurt you, promise.” Karl says, sitting down next to Ranboo, rubbing his back slowly. 

“okay, so you know how I’m half enderman right?” Ranboo asks. All three of them nod.

“So, part of being part enderman causes me to go into what I call ender walks, I don’t know the actual name for them, but I lose my complete ability to control what I do. I have no memory of what I do when it happens, and it happens randomly. Sometimes it's only for a few minutes and sometimes it’s days at a time, when the walk is over, I just pass out. I usually wake up on the ground sometimes miles away from home. I’ve noticed the longer the walk, the longer I sleep for afterwards. It usually equals the amount of time I spent in the walk.” Ranboo says, tearing burning his face as he fiddles with the blanket, not making eye contact with them. 

The three men all look at each other very concerned. 

Karl reaches up and wipes the tears off the boy’s face, knowing they can’t be exposed to water. 

“Does anyone else know about this Ranboo? Does Phil know?” Sapnap asked

Ranboo shakes his head. 

“What do you do on these walks Ranboo? Do you ever get pieces of your memory when you wake up?” Quackity asked. 

“I don’t ever get my memory back when I’m in an ender walk. Sometimes I can follow what I did when I wasn’t mentally there, but I usually wake up very confused. It’s so scary, I’m so afraid I’m going to do something I would never do, like hurt someone.” Ranboo said quietly, holding back tears again. 

“I find the more I’m stressed, the longer the walks end up being.” 

“Ranboo, can I ask one more question?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah, of course.”

“How’s life at home? How does Phil treat you?” Sapnap questioned.

Ranboo was quiet for a moment.

“Honestly? It’s horrible. I think I’m the least favourite of Phil’s kids. I’m kind of afraid of him, I heard he killed his oldest son. They never notice when I leave or come back, and I’m often left to fend for myself. I don’t really know why he took me in in the first place.” Ranboo finished.

At this point, Karl was silently crying, his heart ached for the poor boy. He really was just a scared kid who had no one looking out for him. 

“I had a feeling, we called Phil because we wanted to know how long you had been gone and he said he didn’t even know you were missing. He said he last recalling seeing you 5 days ago.” Sapnap said quietly.

Ranboo’s head snapped up.

“5 days ago?! That means I ender walked for more than two days. Oh god, what was I doing?” Ranboo whispered to himself, he could feel his heart rate picking up. 

“I’m not surprised Phil didn’t notice I was gone. I’m pretty sure I could die, and he wouldn’t notice.” Ranboo said as his voice cracked. 

None of them said anything, silently agreeing with Ranboo. 

“Ranboo, are you hurt at all? Does anything hurt?” Karl asked

He thought for a moment.

“I don’t think so, not this time.” Ranboo said, implying there has been times he’s woken up injured. All three of their hearts broke once again. 

They all made momentary eye contact before Sapnap spoke. “Ranboo, do you want to go back to Phil’s?” 

Ranboo shook his head.

“Then you will stay here.” He stated.

Quackity and Karl looked at Sapnap. 

“No no no, I’m too much of a burden.” Ranboo said, looking down.

“No, you will stay with us. We have an extra bedroom. I won’t force you but with us around we can make sure you don’t hurt yourself or anyone else when you are ender walking. Plus, we will feed you and make sure you are okay.” Sapnap said, reaching out to hold Ranboo’s hand. 

Karl and Quackity nodded, both knowing Sapnap was right, they would hate if Ranboo hurt himself or someone else. 

“Are you sure?” Ranboo asked. 

“Yes, you will not burden us at all. You are free to come and go as you please. There is always food in the fridge that you are welcome to. The room down the hall is yours, do as you wish with it. Maybe do the dishes once in a while.” Sapnap laughed.   
Ranboo chuckled, he glanced towards the other two.

“Are you both okay with me moving in?” 

Quackity nodded. “Of course Ranboo, the more the merrier. You deserve to be around people who actually give a damn about you.” Karl states.

Ranboo launched forward and pulls Karl into a hug. Karl quickly wraps his arms around the tall boy. God when was the last time Ranboo was given a hug he questioned internally. 

They stayed that way for a few moments before Karl pulled him back slightly to look him in the eye.

“You are our boy now okay?” Karl said

Ranboo just began to cry again as Karl pulled him back into his chest. 

Karl made eye contact with his lovers and they just smiled.

They spent that evening showing Ranboo to his room, showing him around his new home. 

After dinner Ranboo felt exhausted. 

“I’m going to head to bed is that okay?” he asked

“Of course! Goodnight Ranboo!” Karl said as the other two nodded, waving goodnight. 

He set off for the stairs but paused at the bottom, turning towards his three new dads.

“Thank you, all three of you. I have felt more love today then I have felt in the last 17 years.” 

The three of them nodded.

Ranboo turned back to the stairs and made his way to his room. 

Once Ranboo was out of ear shot Sapnap dropped his head into his hands.

“that poor kid, he deserves better than that.” Quackity said. 

“I’m going to kill Phil. Should we even call him?” Sapnap asked.

“I’m sure Ranboo will want to go collect his things from Phil’s but maybe we will give it a day or two. One of us can always go for him if he doesn’t want to go.” Karl says. 

“We sure as hell aren’t letting him go alone.” Sapnap said

“Although if I see Phil’s face, I might punch him. How does he think raising kids works?” he continued. 

“Doesn’t matter now, we will make sure that that kid never knows what it feels like to be unloved every again.” Karl said, all of them silently agreeing. 

~

Ranboo’s things were retrieved from Phil’s house two days later. Thankfully Phil was not home at the time.

Phil never noticed he was gone. 

The four of them quickly settled in a family. 

It took a little while for Ranboo to learn that the others cared for him. If he was gone more than a few hours one of them send him a message on his communicator, just to make sure he was okay. He had to learn that he also would never go hungry. Sapnap always made sure there was plenty of food for the four of them. 

Ranboo cried sometimes when the three of them were away, not in a bad way. The feeling of being cared for was so unknown to him. His birth parents abandoning him and then being adopted by Phil, he never learned what being cared for felt like and it overwhelmed him sometimes. He wouldn’t change it for the world. Sometimes Ranboo would have a nightmare that they were just joking and throw him back out into the snow or that he was back at Phil’s, waking up with a panicked scream, followed by one of his dads showing up in his room moments later. Phil never cared when he had nightmares, his brothers would just tell him to shut up. 

He often sat in his room, which he slowly decorated. He drew photos representing each of his new dads.   
Karl noticed them one day and cried to the other two about them when Ranboo was out of hear shot. 

Ranboo quickly grew to love the three of them, developing different relationships with each of them.

Quackity being the bad influence, Karl being the sensible one and Sapnap being the mediator. 

It only took a month and the ender walking completely stopped.

Ranboo was no longer stressed.

He was loved.


End file.
